Masa lalu
by wake33
Summary: Cerpen tentang masa lalu Naruko di cerita sayap cahaya
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita ini merupakan cerita tentang sedikit masa kecil Naruko… Mungkin hanya 2 chapter pendek. Khusus di cerita ini, saya akan bongkar sedikit masa lalu Naruko :D Oh ya, Di cerita ini banyakan narasi daripada dialog… semoga ga bosan ya :D Kebanyakan Flashback… Nanti akan menyambung di chapter entah berapa, karna … itu rahasia.**

 **semua hal yang berkaitan dengan naruto bukan punya saya**

masa lalu

Ayah… Ibu, kalian dimana?

Apa kalian begitu benci padaku, sehingga diriku dibuang?

Ibu, Ayah… Aku ingin bertemu kalian.

Walaupun Aku dibuang, aku tidak benci kalian dan tetap ingin bertemu dengan kalian.

Betapa besar keinginan seorang gadis kecil yang tidur di pinggir jalan tersebut ingin bertemu dengan orang tuanya yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui nama dan wajahnya. Ia tidur di pinggir jalan karena karena ia baru saja diusir dari rumah oleh orang yang mengasuh dirinya. Gadis kecil itu dalam kondisi pakaian yang sangat kotor, usang dan tak layak pakai. Tidur hanya beralaskan kardus. Di tangan kanannya terdapat bekas luka sayatan dan darah yang mongering. Penduduk sekitar mengacuhkan gadis kecil malang ini yang tidur diselimuti dinginnya malam hari. Daritadi gadis tersebut menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama, bermakna ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Gadis tersebut nampaknya memiliki tubuh yang lemah, memiliki surai pirang yang mempesona, kulit putih seputih susu sapi.

Seorang anak laki-laki tanpa sengaja menemukan sosok gadis tersebut. Awalnya anak laki-laki tersebut hanya ingin kabur dari kejaran ibunya karena ia mau disuruh membeli barang yang merepotkan dan juga berat. Yah, walaupun akhirnya ia nyasar di daerah yang asing baginya. Saat menemukan sosok gadis tersebut, ia menatap miris sosok gadis mungil itu. Ia tak tega melihat gadi bersurai pirang tersebut menggigil kedinginan. Bahkan Anak laki-laki itu menemukan banyak luka sayatan di tangan dan kaki gadis tersebut yang telah mengering, bahkan ia tidak tahu apakah luka tersebut menjadi infeksi atau tidak karena ia tahu bahwa luka tersebut tidaklah diurus oleh gadis ini. Bahkan anak laki-laki itu bisa mendengar suara lirih gadis kecil itu yang nampaknya ingin bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

Anak laki-laki tersebut adalah Shikamaru Nara. Ia memiliki sifat yang sangat pemalas. Baginya tidur adalah kegiatan yang paling ia sukai. Tentu saja selain tidur, ia suka memandang langit yang membuatnya merasakan damainya hidup ini dan berharap tidak ada bencana di masa depan.

Shikamaru mendekati gadis kecil tersebut lalu menepuk pelan pipi gadis itu sebanyak empat kali. Gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Naruko tersebut mengerang pelan lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Shikamaru sempat terkesima dengan bola mata Naruko yang berwarna violet. Naruko pun mengubah posisinya yang semula dalam posisi tidur, berubah menjadi duduk. Nampaknya Naruko masih setengah bangun. Naruko mengucek matanya seraya bergumam kecil, "Apakah sudah pagi?"

Shikamaru menggeleng dan menjawab gumaman Naruko, "Ini masih malam, sebaiknya kamu jangan tidur disini, gadis manis tidak boleh tidur di tempat kumuh seperti ini." Shikamaru mengutuk mulutnya yang keceplosan tanpa ia sadari. Beruntungnya Naruko asih setengah sadar.

Satu menit kemudian.

Tiba-tiba Naruko menggigil ketakutan, dia mundur ke belakang. Tatapan matanya tersirat ketakutan, kepedihan, dan pasrah, bercampur menjadi satu. Dengan tergagap karna takut, ia berkata, "To-tolong maaf-maafkan Na-Naru ji-jika Na-Naru punya salah. To-tolong ja-jangan sa-sakiti Naru. Na-Naru mohon… Hiiks."

'Seberapa keras kehidupanmu? Tatapannya begitu memilukan. Bahkan tidak ada secercah kebahagiaan di tatapannya.' Analisis Shikamaru sambil iba dengan sosok gadis di depannya. Ia menjadi tak tega jika meninggalkan gadis kecil tersebut. Dia mendekat ke arah Naruko lalu berjongkok sambil bertanya, "Namamu Naru kan? Perkenalkan Namaku Shikamaru…" Belum selesai Shikamaru menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia mendengar suara yang begitu horror di belakangnya.

"Ketemu kau, bocah nakal!" seru sosok di belakang Shikamaru yang kini menjewer dengan keras telinga Shikamaru. "Kenapa kau… Eh, ada gadis manis. Namamu siapa, gadis manis?" Tanya sosok di belakang Shikamaru yang ternyata adalah ibunya Shikamaru. Dia menatap miris sosok gadis kecil tersebut. Bahkan ia yang bukan ahli psikologi saja tahu bahwa gadis ini sangatlah menderita. Dia pun melepaskan jeweran di telinga Shikamaru lalu mendekat ke gadis itu dan mengelus rambut gadis tersebut.

"Okaa-san, kono onna no namae wa Naru." Ujar Shikamaru sembari mengelus telinganya yang memerah.

"Naru-chan, ya. Naru-chan, mau ikut pulang bersama kami?" Tanya Ibu Shikamaru. Naruko tersentak kaget, tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangguk sembari menangis dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Ia senang ada yang mau menerima dirinya.

'Entah perasaanku saja atau terdapat 'sesuatu' di bagian kepala, bukan, bagian otak Naru-chan. ' batin ibunya Shikamaru sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruko sambil tersenyum hangat yang membuat wajah Shikamaru memerah karena terpukau dengan senyuman ibunya. Dengan senang hati Naruko menerima uluran tangan ibunya Shikamaru.

'Mata gadis ini mengingatkanku dengan sahabatku yang tomboy yang berasal dari clan hebat, Uzumaki clan. Kushina, dimanakah engkau berada?' batin Ibu Shikamaru menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang.

Mereka bertiga pulang ke rumahnya Shikamaru. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah bencana akan menerjang kota ini.

TBC

Nantikan Chap terakhir Ova ini :v


	2. Chapter 2

**Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruko bukan punya saya**

 **Warn: cerita ini seperti ova, jika di anime... namun akan berlanjut di cerita sayap cahaya**

Dua hari kemudian…

Setelah menerima ajakan Ibu Shikamaru untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Naruko merasakan apa itu yang namanya kasih sayang orang tua, walaupun ia tahu bahwa Ibu Shikamaru tersebut bukanlah orang tua kandungnya, namun ia tetap senang. Di kota ini pun dia diterima dengan baik oleh warga sekitarnya. Ia juga senang dengan fakta tersebut. Walau bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa melupakan siksaan penduduk di kota sebelumnya. Ia pun mendapat tiga teman yang sebaya dengannya. Namanya Sara dan Shizune. Sara merupakan gadis periang dan juga baik hati, ia juga sangat hyperaktif dan ceroboh. Sedangkan Shizune sedikit pendiam, menyukai hal-hal berbau tentang obat herbal. Satu lagi, kini aku mengingat mimpimu.

Oh ya, teman yang satunya lagi adalah orang yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya. Ketika aku melihat orang tersebut, aku seperti menatap cermin. Lebih anehnya lagi, ia memanggilku Imouto, bukan Imouto-san ataupun Naruko-chan. Namun entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa hari ini merupakan hari yang paling mencekam. Naruko tersentak begitu melihat dinding rumah yang berada di depannya retak besar karena kerasnya hantaman pada dinding rumah Shikamaru. Naruko sangat mengenal suara di balik dinding itu. Sosok yang sangat ia segani, Shikaku Nara. Jeritan kesakitan berasal dari sisi lain dinding yang retak itu.  
"Tou-san," gumam Naruko sembari meruntuki dirinya yang tidak berdaya sama sekali. Dia mau menolong ayahnya Shikamaru, tetapi jangankan menolong ayah Shikamaru, bertahan satu menit aja belum tentu bisa ia lakukan.

Apa kau mau kekuatan?

Sebuah ucapan memasuki pendengaran Naruko. Sementara Naruko menundukkan wajahnya, nampakn memikirkan tawaran tersebut. Ia ingin mengucapkan ya, tetapi cahaya yang sangat terang muncul di depan Naruko. Tubuh Naruko menjadi kaku, shock dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Jangan mau terbujuk dengan rayuan suara itu Naruko, berbahaya." Ucap sosok yang berdiri di tepat cahaya tersebut muncul. Naruko membuka matanya dan Nampaknya mata Naruko berubah menjadi mata Trigel, sebuah kekuatan mata tingkat awal, dimana mata tersebut aktif ketika ia merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Siapa kamu? Seru Naruko yang sadar dari shocknya. Dia melihat seorang perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, mulai dari rambut,

"Aku? Apa kamu tidak bisa melihat persamaan diantara kita?" bukannya menjawab, justru perempuan itu bertanya dengan nada lembut. Mata Naruko melebar, ia ingin percaya, namun ia takut kecewa.

"Ti-tidak mungkin… Tidak mungkin…" ucap Naruko tergagap. Walaupun ia tahu jika di depannya hanya kebohongan dan hanya menyebabkan sakit hati, tetapi setidaknya salah satu harapannya terwujud, yaitu bertemu dengan sosok orang tuanya.

"Aku bukanlah ibumu…" belum sempat sosok perempuan itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah panah api melesat dari arah kanan perempuan itu. Sosok perempuan itu tidak menghindar yang membuat Naruko melebarkan matanya. Namun, panah tersebut hanya melewati perempuan itu dan menghantam dinding rumah Shikamaru disertai suara ledakan kecil.

Insting perempuan itu berteriak ada bahaya yang menghampiri mereka semua. Dan benar saja, di belakangnya dari kejauhan, ada laser hitam yang melesat dengan cepat mengarah ke mereka, lebih tepatnya Naruko. Sosok perempuan itu menoleh ke belakangnya dan matanya melebar melihat laser yang jaraknya hanya 632 meter dari mereka itu mengarah ke … Naruko. Sementara itu, sosok yang menyerang perempuan itu yang ternyata adalah ibunya Shikamaru, berteriak agar Naruko menghindar. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Naruko tetapi tidak akan sempat karena betapa cepatnya laser itu melesat. Sementara itu, Naruko tidak bergerak sama sekali, rasa takut membuatnya diam tak berkutik, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tanpa sadar, air mata membanjiri pipinya. Naruko memandang ke langit-langit rumahnya, seakan ia memandang langit biru yang indah, ia tersenyum sedih dan bergumam pelan, "Sampai disini saja kah perjuanganku untuk bertahan hidup?"

Naruko menutup matanya, menanti rasa sakit yang akan ia terima. Namun, daritadi ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit. Tetapi ia merasakan sesuatu seperti air, tetapi lebih kental, bercipratan di wajahnya. Ia juga merasakan bajunya yang basah akan sesuatu. Naruko membuka matanya dan dirinya terkejut melihat sebuah lubang besar di perutnya sosok itu. Bahkan sayap putih yang indah tersebut hancur tak tersisa.

"Ugh… Jangan bersedih, aku tidak ingin kau menangisiku… Ugh… aku … tidak… pantas… ditangisi… Masih terlalu… dini… dirimu untuk menangis… Karena… perjalananmu… Ohok…" sosok perempuan itu memuntahkan darah segar sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Masihlah panjang… Dunia… Ini memasuki… masa-masa… ugh… Kritis, jangan… putus… asa… dalam menghadapi cobaan… Kaa-sama" ucap sosok itu dengan suara makin lama makin pelan. Tetapi kata 'Kaa-sama' tidak dapat didengar dengan baik. Sosok itu roboh ke lantai.

"Tidak… tidak… tidak… TIDAK!" teriak Naruko entah karena apa. Ia terduduk sembari meremas rambutnya. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepala Naruko. Pupil Naruko bergerak ke kiri, depan, kanan, belakang secara berurutan. Energy putih menyelimuti Naruko. Muncul lambang dua sayap di punggungnya Naruko. Lambang tersebut bersinar terang. Sedangkan Ibu Shikamaru menatap nanar Naruko yang menderita. Ia ingin mendekati Naruko, tetapi insting bertarungnya mengatakan jangan dekati Naruko. Ibu Shikamaru merasa janggal satu hal. 'Sejak kapan segelnya berubah menjadi lima, bukan tapi empat buah. Apa jangan-jangan… Naruko-chan merupakan seorang malaikat seperti Kushina-chan? Ah tidak mungkin, namun aku tau segel tersebut. Atau jangan-jangan… Naruko-chan anaknya Kushina… ' Analisis Ibu Shikamaru yang sedikit terkejutn ya dengan analisisnya sendiri. Namun jika dilihat dari fisik Naruko, mengingatkannya dengan salah satu sahabatnya yang bodoh, Minato Namikaze. Tetapi Ibu Shikamaru menepis jauh-jauh analisisnya karena ia juga tahu bahwa manusia dan malaikat tidak bisa bersatu, bahkan mustahil.

"Me-menakjubkan, sihir bocah itu menakjubkan. Aku harus 'memakannya' agar bisa menjadi seorang dewa, hahaha!" ucap seorang pria yang mengenakan topeng badut dan baju kerja. Direntangkan kedua tangannya, sakan menanti untuk dipeluk seseorang. Dia menatap takjub dengan sosok Naruko yang perlahan memunculkan sayap transparan dari punggungnya. Energynya sangat putih dan suci, serta energy tersebut sangatlah kuat. "Sayap yang indah." Gumam sosok bertopeng badut, yang hanya di bagian mata dan hidung yang dilubangj.

Setelah itu pandangan Naruko menggelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingat… kau… Kau yang membunuh Ibu dan Shikamaru. Kau… kau juga membunuh sahabatku… Tidak akan ku maafkan!"

End…


End file.
